


Started with A Bang

by jellofiend



Category: Dissidia Duodecim: Final Fantasy, Dissidia: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy VI, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Developing Relationship, Drunk Sex, F/M, More tags will come, Morning After, and a bunch of other stuff jhajlfh, and more characters probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 21:27:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8343448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellofiend/pseuds/jellofiend
Summary: A (seeming) one-night-stand triggers big changes in Terra's life. 
Cloud Strife is handsome, roguish, and, as it turns out, buried up to the neck in trouble. He's nothing Terra's guardians ever wished for, and only kind of slightly something Terra herself wished for. But hey, if destiny and alcohol decide you belong with someone, what's a girl to do?





	

It’s not really the birds chirping outside that wakes her up. No, she’s used to that, and has slept right through it for years.

It’s not her alarm clock, either, which is set for 8:00AM and is not due to go off for at least another hour.

Not the sun’s rays; the sun is still rising, slowly, the sky only _just_ tinged with orange. Not the voices of Celes or Locke, who have been out of town on business and are probably still on the road, close to reaching the town but not yet here.

No, it’s none of that. It’s nothing quite like she’s experienced before.

There’s a warm, rather heavy weight pressing into her back. That isn’t what woke her up, either, but it’s very, very unusual. Before entering high school, she used to sleep with a giant teddy bear - a gift from Edgar, but which reminded her more of Sabin - but she hasn’t had that on her bed since freshman year. It’s inside her closet and besides which, it was never this heavy or warm. And it was very furry, ticklish. Whatever’s against her is smooth instead.

Although...there _is_ something spiky poking into her neck, too.

So strange.

A pain slams into her temple from inside her skull. Her stomach lurches.

_That_ ’s what woke her up. Oh God.

Making a small gurgling noise, Terra claws at her blankets, crawling out from under the weight and swinging her legs over the side of her bed. She presses her hand against her mouth, trying not to vomit.

It’s then that she notices, in the reflection of her vanity mirror, the lack of clothes. On her. And then she also notices the lack of clothes on the figure behind her.

Belatedly, she also realizes that there’s a figure behind her.

“Oh.” She says, muffled by her hand.

_Yuna’s boyfriend’s birthday. Tidus is the star blitzball player of the high school, pride of the town, enemy of parents and propriety. The party he throws to celebrate turning 19 is as grand and ostentatious as his playing style._

_Terra has never attended anything like this before. Celes is aggressively protective of her, and Locke, despite his fun-loving and free-spirited attitude, is still wary of letting Terra go out in that kind of environment._

_Terra loves them both to death, but she honestly chafes under some of their rules. Crossing the threshold into 18 has triggered a small rebellion in her, made her want to decide her own experiences._

_So when they both go out of town - Celes to conduct a workshop on swordsmanship, Locke to an archeology conference - Terra calls Yuna and asks to tag along._

She can’t handle it anymore. She jumps off the bed and runs to the bathroom, throwing open the door with a loud bang and falling to her knees in front of the toilet. The sounds she makes as she empties her stomach - mostly of acid and tequila - are frightening.

So it’s no surprise that after she cleans up and returns to her room, her bedmate is wide awake and leaning against the headboard, staring at her.

_Lasciviously_ staring at her. She grabs her nightgown off her desk chair and slips it on, frowning deeply.

She didn’t spend all that time pointedly rejecting Edgar only to lose her virginity to a lech of equal proportions...did she?

Ugh.

“You look nice in that.” The lech in question says, voice low and dripping with appreciation. She has to admit that it’s not that unpleasant to hear.

“Thanks.” She mutters, taking in the sight of him. And he’s not unpleasant _at all_ to look at. He has muscular arms and a long, sculpted torso. A trail of downy blond hair disappears into her white, floral bedsheets, which are twisted around his waist. A natural blond. Now she knows what was poking into her neck: his hair is a bunch of messy spikes atop his ahead, reminding her vaguely of chocobo tails.

“But not as nice as you looked before, of course.” He smiles.

Even Edgar would punch him in the face.

Scowling, she wonders what she was thinking when she decided to bed such an unctuous prick.

But then she remembers...she wasn’t _really_ thinking at all.

_There’s liquor at the party. Enough liquor to fill up a couple of taverns and the minibar at Setzer’s house._

_The partygoers, being adventurous and reckless teens, quickly gorge themselves on it. Pretty soon, there’s people laid out flat on the floor, couples stashed into corners doing unspeakable things, and a bunch of buffoons dancing on the dining table._

_Yuna alone remains stubbornly sober, having appointed herself Tidus’ guardian. Tidus, for his part, has joined the dining table troupe. She’s so focused on making sure her boyfriend doesn’t fall off and gravely injure himself that she doesn’t notice just how much Terra’s drunk._

_And damn, has she drunk. Five mini-bottles of tequila litter the side table next to the armchair where she’s set herself up, rolling around in front of a half-empty bottle of beer and a quarter empty bottle of whiskey. Terra found the last of them to be too strong for her taste._

_But the damage is done for someone who’s barely sampled a mild cocktail (Locke took it from her while Celes yelled at Edgar for giving it to her) in all her years. Her shoes, sensible ballet flats, are in two different places: one next to her on the armrest, the other precariously balanced on top of a lampshade. She’s taken her cardigan off and draped it over the face of an unconscious boy at her feet - somehow the thought had entered her head that his face might be cold and that he might lose his nose to frostbite._

_Thinking about the poor boy noseless, she bursts into tears. That’d be so sad. But then the image of him replacing it with a big red ball - like a clown!! - flashes through her mind and she dissolves into giggles. That’d be so funny!_

_Still giggling, she stumbles to her feet and decides to tell Yuna about it. Yuna looks so worried right now, this would totally cheer her right up._

_Stepping around the noseless clown boy, she continues to stumble and sway as she tries to clear the crowd and make it to Yuna._

_She’s nearly there when she trips over someone’s foot and slams face first into someone else’s back._

Ouch _, is the first thing that goes through her mind._ What a hard back _, is the second thing._

_“Sorry.” She mumbles around a mouthful of leather. “Very sorry...it’s that guy’s fault.” She points blindly behind her._

_The person she slammed into turns around, and she moves away with a groan. All of a sudden the lights are too bright._

_“It’s alright.” The person says in a deep, rough, rumbly voice that makes her chest flutter. It’s like a nice asphalt, that voice._

_That makes no sense._

_Blinking rapidly, she tries to make out his face. Hair comes into view first - spiky... - then two sharp blue eyes - pretty... - and then lips. Full, soft lips._

_“Wow.” She breathes. “You’re like...a...a...supermodel.”_

_The man bursts into laughter. She’s a little put off. What’s so funny? She told him the truth!_

_Quietening, still smiling widely, he looks her up and down. His eyes change as he does so, in a way she can’t really put her finger on. She looks down at herself as well; she chose to wear her new white lace short-shorts today, the one Celes doesn’t know she has yet but that Locke gave her his credit card for. She paired it with a baby blue camisole that goes a little transparent under direct light. The cardigan made the look more...modest. But she had sacrificed that to save that boy’s face, so..._

_She must look pretty hot, she supposed. That makes her feel a little smug._

_“You too.” The man replies finally, smile fading into a smirk._

_That smirk is also hot. They’re two hot people. At a wild party._

_Terra’s seen enough movies to know what should happen next._

_“Wanna dance?” She says._

_“Would love to.” The man says, now grinning._

Pain thrums through her temples again. Groaning, Terra massages her forehead.

“Are you okay?”

“Not really, no.” She replies, rather snappishly. Pulling out her desk chair, she plops down and retrieves a packet of aspirin from a drawer. She swallows two dry.

“Uh, you know, that’s not very good for your throat.” The man says, genuine concern in his voice.

She feels her irritation ease a little. At least he doesn’t seem to be a complete asshole? Last night, there had been very little opportunity for her to get to know him very well - hell, she doesn’t even know his _name_ \- and her focus had been almost exclusively on the fact that he was handsome and had very nice eyes. In hindsight, it seems an extremely stupid, extremely risky thing to do.

But if he hasn’t hurt her yet, despite quite a few opportunities, then she figures she lucked out.

“Uh. I’m sorry for, like, um...” Terra squints, trying hard to arrange her thoughts into some semblance of coherence. “This...” She makes a sweeping gesture. “Not a very good morning after. What with all the vomiting...and...uh...I’m sorry for snapping at you, kinda, before?” She finishes with a wince. _That was horrible_ **.**

“Oh.” He laughs. “No, no, you don’t need to apologize. I know what it’s like to have a hangover the first time few times.” He makes a face, click his tongue. “Not pleasant.”

“Not pleasant at all.” She agrees, swallowing a little. Her stomach is still swirling and she still feels like she might throw up - although she can’t imagine what else might be left to purge. More acid?

“I know a few remedies for hangovers.” He says, sitting up straighter in her bed. He goes to remove the sheets covering him, lifts up the side and then stops, giving her a look. “Is it ok if I...?”

She waves her hand. “I’ve seen everything already. And unlike you, I don’t leer.”

He smirks. “Well then.” He throws the sheets back, stands up and stretches. Despite her prior assertion, Terra finds herself staring with focused interest.

If he has no shame, then why should she, after all?

Sunlight is beginning to shine into the room in slivers from the window above her reading nook. It paints his naked body in golds and shadows, accentuating his muscles. Terra leans her chin into her hand, settling against her desk to thoroughly enjoy the view. Her eyes glide over his hair and face - his nose is sort of rounded but sticks up straight, and he has very long lashes - over his neck and chest, his torso - he must work out everyday, wow - to his...

Terra presses her thighs together, shivering slightly. A warmth washes over her and settles deep in her belly.

It’s a few minutes later, as the man is trying to pat and smooth his hair into place, that he casually glances in her direction. She doesn’t even react to being caught, just blinks slowly. Staring isn’t a crime and if it was, then both of them would be equally culpable anyway.

Besides which, she wants him to see what she must look like right now. She wants him to recognize what she’s feeling.

And in all probability, he does. That slow smile that stretches across his face is pretty concrete evidence.

She knows, because she’s seen that smile before.

_Tidus’ backyard is basically one giant pool. Perhaps not out of place in the house of a blitzball player and avid swimmer. But one does have to wonder how anyone can navigate it without falling into the water. There’s narrow walkways around the pool, but it’s practically tightrope walking._

_Terra doesn’t know how they manage to make their way to the gazebo. All she does know, after they’ve fallen onto one of the plush divans inside it, that she really needs to make this man wear less clothes._

_They had danced. She had failed very badly at actually dancing. But so had he, to be completely fair to herself. They had spent ten minutes plastered to each other, moving their hands over the other’s body, groping and feeling to their hearts’ content._

_And then things had transformed. Acting out of impulse, Terra had drawn back, grabbed his collar and pulled him in for a savage, nearly painful kiss._

_It was a bold move. A sober Terra would be shocked at it. She wouldn’t necessarily_ disapprove _but she would be baffled and flustered._

_The supermodel had reacted in kind, pulling her closer, gripping her tighter, grinding against her with wild abandon and not letting go until both their lungs burned._

_And now they’re here, having finally found the privacy they wanted, continuing on from where they left off inside the house._

_Terra clambers onto his lap, one strap of her cami sliding down her shoulder. His hands are underneath it, wandering up her bare torso and stroking every inch of skin they can find._

_Breathing shallowly, Terra presses herself down against him. He groans, gripping her waist. She begins to rub back and forth, pleased at how hard he is. She leans down for another kiss, hooking an arm around his neck. One of his hands leave her waist and stroke up her back to fist her hair._

_A door opens, noisily. They break apart, each stifling sounds of frustration._

_Footsteps sound out._

_“Terra? Terra, are you here?”_

_“Oh, shit.” Terra whispers, head falling against her partner’s shoulder. “I think it’s Yuna.”_

_“Oh God.” Yuna says, sounding utterly dismayed. “I never should have brought her here.”_

_“Did you find her yet?” Tidus says - slurs - as he stumbles out into the pathway._

_Terra and the man draw themselves in, shielded by shadows. There’s a bit of a distance between the gazebo and the entrance to the backyard, and very few of the lights are on today._

_“No.” Yuna replies. “And none of the people in there have enough of their wits together to give me any clues. Oh God, what if something bad is happening to her right now?” Her voice cracks._

_Terra chews on her lip, beginning to feel the slightest pangs of guilt._

_“Hey, now, I mean, chill. Maybe she’s just inside somewhere.”_

_“No, she isn’t. I checked.”_

_“Then maybe she left---whoa!” A loud splash follows that exclamation, along with Yuna’s distressed yelp._

_“Tidus! Damn it.”_

_After a bit of furious flailing noises, Tidus chokes out: “It’s okay! It’s okay! I’m fine. Imma swim back out.”_

_“This is not the best place to do what we’re doing.” The man whispers into her ear, voice tinged with amusement._

_“Uh huh.” Terra replies. His breath is warm against her neck, and she honestly does not care if this is the worst place on earth to do this, she just wants to do it. They’re_ so close.

_“I don’t think she’s here.” Yuna says. “I’m gonna go get my phone and try to call her house.”_

_“Sounds like a plan!” Tidus declares. The sounds of dripping water accompany his footsteps._

_Yuna sighs. “And we need to get you changed and dried.”_

_“Sounds like an even better plan.” Tidus says, tone heavy with suggestion. A smack. Tidus’ yelp of pain dissolves into chuckles. “Sorry, sorry.”_

_“You’re impossible.” Yuna says._

_Footsteps, then the door shuts._

_Terra breathes a long sigh of relief. “Finally.” Turning back, she moves in to claim her partner’s lips but his hands grab her shoulders and still her. She frowns. “What gives?”_

_“Like I said before, this is not the best place to do this.”_

_“But they’re gone?” She huffs, lower lip puffing out._

_“They could come back. And who knows, some of the idiots inside could decide to come out here to swim.”_

_“They’d come out here to drown.” Terra snorts, earning a small laugh from her companion._

_“In any case, we should find someplace more...private.” He smiles, slowly. It’s fascinating to see it form, to see the many little feelings and desires this smile conveys. Terra licks her lips._

_“Okay.” She says, shuffling off of him to sit beside him on the divan. “Let’s...go home.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Whoo, okay, so this is a fic that was supposed to be a one-shot, but it ran away from me and now I have a bunch of ideas coalescing into a plot, so I've decided to break this into chapters, and let's see where it goes from here. This probably isn't going to be a very long story with tons of chapters, but it would've been a huuuuge one-shot, and then the additional plotty bits would've been one-shots too, and that seemed like a mess to me, so??
> 
> Consider me apologetic (I seriously am!!) for any OOC-ness on the part of the characters. I feel like a world transplant and the history/development transplants that often come with that would change some things about a character's personality. I have tried my best regardless to retain the basic framework of Terra and Cloud's characters (and I hope to do the same with everyone else eventually).
> 
> Also, I am not very familiar with alcohol, hangovers or wild teen parties (my culture doesn't bend that way, ya dig), so forgive any mistakes on that part too, kindly! And feel free to point out them out and offer constructive criticism! :)


End file.
